


Gerontophobia, the fear of growing up

by LarrySweetNothings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gerontophobia, M/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, peter pan syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrySweetNothings/pseuds/LarrySweetNothings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles discovers his boyfriend's got Gerontophobia, and tries to cheer him up on his 22th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerontophobia, the fear of growing up

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:55am on christmas eve... I've never ever written in English so this will probably be a complete disaster. Hope you like it anyways 

"Happy birthday,mate!" Said Niall, getting Louis into a bone crushing hug, followed by Liam and Zayn. "Thanks, thanks. I know you all love me a hella lot, please be careful not to ruin the quiff my amazing boyfriend made me just a while ago". Said Louis, Harry was half smiling and gigling a bit at the sight of Louis holding the envelop Liam handed him with his mouth and trying to put his quiff back. "C'mon, don't be such a diva, Lou."Said Zayn. "Relax, It's your birthday, and christmas eve. No paps are gonna be arround here." Said Liam while pulling Louis' hair down.  
"We got you a little present and a card!" Exclaimed Niall in his christmas mood. "Open it!". Louis first opened the card, ironically it was a taylor swift themed card with the lyrics of "22" printed in one page, and in the other there was a message from the four lads. Louis only got the" you're getting older" part.

They all laughed their hearts out, and once they all had calmed down, they went into the living room. 

After Harry took the chicken out of the oven, Liam, Niall and Zayn got up from the couch to put on the dishes. 

"Oh babe, that chicken looks delicious!" Said Louis with his cute tiny voice that made Harry cue to himself. "Can you cook more often while we're on tour? Please, Niall sucks at cooking" Asked Zayn. You could hear Niall protesting from the kitchen". "By the way, thanks for The lovely meal, babe." Said Louis while swiftly pecking Harry's lips.

"Well, I think it's time for us to get going. Haz, are you spending christmas with Louis?" Said Liam. "Of course, how could I leave my Lou alone in his birthday?" He answered while grabbing Louis' hand. They greeted each other and then the three lads continued their own ways.   
Once harry had finished washing the dishes, he went to their bedroom to find Louis was sobbing in his pillow. "Boo, what's the matter?" He asked. "The age" Answered Louis sadly. "What?" Said Harry in confusion. "We can't be together, everybody knows that. I'm 22 and you're still a fucking child, Harry. I feel like I'm abusing you, that I'm a pedophile." Answered Louis and then hid his head under the pillow. "What?" Re-asked Harry. "What the hell, Lou? That's totally bullshit! I'm turning 20 in some days as well, and it 's a really short age difference! It's not like I'm 16, and I love being your boyfriend so fucking much that I probably couldn't live without seeing you getting dressed in the morning, or showering together, or even kissing you goodnight." Said Harry, angrily. "You don't get it, Haz, I'm getting older while you're still being young, at some point we'll not be able to date anymore." Cried Louis. "What are you saying? As any human being, I grow older too everyday and I die someday as well. You ain't 30, you're still so young, and even when our sons are having sons, you will still be a child in your heart. I'll Never leave you, Louis William Tomlinson. You're mine forever, wether you like it or not." With that, he broke into a kiss which lasted until they ran out of breath. "Now, let me show you how much I love you, my ray of sunshine." Harry got out of bed and came back into the room a few minutes later. He abruptly pulled Louis' boxers down, and carried him in piggy-back style to the bathroom. He locked the door and forcefully threw Louis into the bath tub full of bubbles.  
And the rest.... Oh, that's intimate.

**Author's Note:**

> That was kinda crappy… I wish you all a Merry Christmas, thank you so much for reading! xx  
> Correction is urgently needed, as English isn't my first language. If you're interested in correcting this work, I'd really grateful :)


End file.
